Awake
by Angelicaly
Summary: Emmett, Bella's older brother, leaves her and Charlie to go live with their mother for a while. However, Bella meets trouble in her first year of high school, forcing Emmett back to Forks. What happened to Bella while he was gone, and who is the girl that comes back from Florida with him? AH rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1: Gone

A/N: Hi there! This is my first fan fiction on this website (yay!). I'm not exactly sure how I want this story to go but I do hope you enjoy it! Reviews and criticism are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I totally do not own Twilight or the characters in any way. However, I DO own this work of fiction!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Dad, I think I'm gonna go live with Mom for a while."

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I just sat on the couch and stared at my brother. I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. Maybe I didn't want to comprehend what he was saying.

Our living room was drowned in complete silent for a beat before Charlie, my dad, cleared his throat.

"What do you mean, son?" he asked hesitantly.

It seems like Dad didn't want to comprehend what Emmett was saying either.

"Look, I love you both a lot. It's just I feel like I need to also get to know my mom too, you know? I mean, she feels guilty for not being a good mother. I just want to give her a chance," Emmett explained.

That broke me out of my shell.

"Are you crazy?! The last time we saw her or had any contact with her for that matter was like 13 years ago!" I screeched.

Charlie and Emmett both winced.

"Well actually, she's been phoning our house for a while now...I just happened to answer the first time she phoned which was about three weeks ago and now, well, I could say we're pretty close..." Emmett trailed off awkwardly.

He looked down and shuffled his feet on the cream colored rug.

I snapped my mouth shut again and a look of hurt crossed over my face. My eyes quickly darted to Charlie who was sitting on my left on the couch. I quickly averted my eyes again, however, after seeing the same look of hurt flash across his eyes.

Charlie and I sat there stoically while Emmett continued to shuffle his feet awkwardly. None of us said anything to break the suffocating silence. None of us could say anything.

I always considered myself to be very close to Emmett. We were best friends; nothing could force us apart. Emmett knew all my secrets and I also knew all his secrets as well. At least I thought I did. However, I definitely did not know that he was actually _talking _to my mother. Hurt flashed through me again as I finally felt the thick wall that had been erected between us. I felt uncomfortable. I needed to get away.

I shot one more quick glance at Emmett and my father before quickly retreating to the safety of my bedroom.

After the door was locked, I leaned against it and my body slowly collapsed to the floor. Sobs wracked through me as I sat on the floor. I don't know how long I sat there. I don't know how long Emmett and my father stayed in the living room.

* * *

I frowned as I heard a soft tapping from somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was still leaning against the door in my room. I guess I fell asleep after a while. I heard the tapping again and realized that someone was knocking on my door.

I stretched my arms and stood up before frowning at the door. I really didn't want to see Emmett or my dad right now. I stood, frowning at the door, wishing that the person that was tapping on my door would stop and leave after a while. However, the persistent tapping wouldn't stop. I sighed before unlocking the door and opening it.

Emmett gave me a half-hearted smile from the other side of my door.

"Can I come in?"

I stared at him for a moment before nodding mutely and opening the door wider so he could walk in.

Emmett made a beeline for my bed. He leaned back against the wall that my bed was next to and crossed his arms just like he always does. I stayed standing by the doorway.

We stayed like that in silence for a while before Emmett finally sat up and looked over at me.

"Dad finally agreed to let me go live with mom. My plane leaves tonight," he said softly to me.

I nodded mutely again before slightly cocking my head to the side: a sign for him to get out. Emmett frowned slightly before getting up and walking out. Just as I was about to close the door behind him though, he stuck his hand out and stopped the door from closing.

"I never meant to keep a secret from you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry," he looked at me with apologetic hazel eyes before removing his hand and letting me close the door.

The fact that Emmett kept a secret from me hurt. The fact that that secret was our mother hurt even more. Our mother abandoned our family at Forks when Emmett and I were only two years old. Apparently Forks was too gloomy for her to handle. She left Dad to take care of the both of us. He tried his best, but of course, he could never be mom. Eventually, Emmett and I grew up and learned to depend on each other. We never got to experience the white picket fence cliché family, and we blamed our mother for that.

* * *

Emmett's plane was set to depart at 7:00 pm today. Currently, it is 5:00 pm. I can hear my brother and my dad moving around the house, loading Emmett's things into his Jeep. I, still not accepting the fact that he's leaving, am sulking in my room, waiting for one of them to come and get me.

At 5:20, I hear a knock at my door. I sluggishly move off of my bed and open the door. My dad nods at me and I nod my head before dragging my feet downstairs and walking out the front door.

Emmett's bright, obnoxious looking Jeep is sitting in the drive way all packed and ready to go. Emmett is standing next to his Jeep watching me. I quirk my lips into a smile-which probably looked more like a grimace- before walking over to him.

"I'll miss you. Come back, okay?" I said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll definitely come back. Until then, I'll email you, call you, mail you, anything, okay?"

I nodded before hugging him goodbye. He squeezed me close before letting me go. I stepped back to allow him to hop into his Jeep. His Jeep roars to life and he makes his way out of the driveway. He gives me one last wave out the window, which I return, before peeling out of the street and towards the airport.

I'm going to miss him.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this chapter actually looks on the website so I apologize if it's a bit short. I'm not sure if I should continue...I guess it depends on how much you guys liked the first chapter! Oh, and sorry if there were any grammatical or spelling errors. I checked them twice, but I'm pretty sure I missed a few. Kindly report the mistakes that you caught in a review and I'll make sure to fix them! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

A/N: Chapter two's up :) Thanks to the people who read my story and reviewed. To answer one of my reviews, Bella and Emmett are both 14 and starting their freshman year in high school. I know I haven't really developed their characters yet so I'm hoping to accomplish that in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters; Stephenie Meyer does. I doownthis work of fiction though :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Part of me hated myself for leaving Bella and Charlie. Charlie would be fine without me, but Bella? I'm not so sure.

Bella and I have always been close. I guess that's what happens when your mother abandons you and your father doesn't really know how to take care of you.

We go everywhere together. Bella used to be the "wide-eyed innocent girl" type but after hanging out with me for so long, she became more of the dare devil type. I, being the typical prankster, loved the new Bella and we grew even closer.

When we started middle school, I would constantly end up sitting in the principal's office because of some prank. Charlie didn't know what to do with me. Bella, being my sidekick, always helped me in my pranks but never ended up getting caught. I always begged her to tell me how she did it, but she would just smirk and keep her lips sealed.

Last year, in our eighth grade, Bella finally told me how to avoid getting caught after I got suspended from school for three days. Unfortunately, those skills never really came in handy for me because as soon as a prank was involved, all fingers were pointed at me. However, now that I'm moving on to high school, those skills will probably become pretty handy.

I sighed as I thought about high school without Bella. Was moving in with my mom really a good idea? I mean, she hardly knows the real me since she cut all means of contact as soon as she left us 12 years ago. I can't change my decision now, though. I'm already in the plane, about 30 minutes from Florida.

I nervously wish myself good luck as the captain announces that we will be landing shortly in Florida.

* * *

Who the hell am I kidding. This was totally a bad idea.

I grimaced and tried to convert it into a grin as my mother and I stared at each other. I had finally arrived at the address that she gave me, but now that we stood face to face, I had no idea what to say.

"Uh, Emmett right? Hi," she said as she smiled slightly at me from the doorway.

_ Did the woman that gave birth to me seriously just ask me what my name is?_

"Uh, yeah...mom...Renee..." I trailed off awkwardly. I had no idea whether I should call her mom or Renee.

"Here, come inside," Renee smiled a bit more before moving out of the way. I smiled nervously and politely inclined my head in thanks before picking up my suitcase and walking through the doorway.

As I walked through the doorway, my eyes widened in amazement at the inside of the house. Charlie's house in Forks was nice enough, but it lacked the homey feeling. However, Renee's house hit it right on the spot.

The house was extremely grand, but at the same time it was comfy and cozy. The outside looked plain but the inside was like a little mouse hole. I felt like I had fallen through one of Bella's princess stories.

"Emmett?"

I blinked before glancing at Renee who had just closed the door behind me.

"Sorry your house is just amazing," I smiled.

Renee smiled back before gesturing me through an archway and into a dining room. I pulled out a chair and sat down. Renee sat down across from me. The awkward silence sat down right in between us, on the table.

"...So...how have you been? After..." Renee trailed off and looked down at her lap. She had a guilty expression on her face.

"I've been doing well."

"Good, good. I'm so glad that you decided to come live with me for a while," Renee gave me a genuine smile.

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to get to know my two children after all," Renee said.

"Then why the hell did you leave us in the first place?"

It hadn't meant to come out. I guess it just slipped past my lips as I was thinking it. I tensed and watched Renee do the same.

"Look, I left you all for a reason," Renee said stiffly.

Since the topic was already out, I decided to just go with it.

"Right, you couldn't handle two kids and left us to chase after some other guy."

"No."

"Oh yeah? Then why?"

Renee and I glared at each other from across the table. As I glared at her, I noticed that her glare looked exactly like Bella's.

"I had to take care of a few things and children would only get in the way. I promised Charlie that I would come back some day, but when I met Phil..." she trailed off and looked down.

"So you fell in love with another guy and decided that your family, your _children_ and your _husband_, don't matter anymore," I said, bluntly.

"I still cared for you and Bella. It's just, I loved Phil and I still do. You would too if you give him a chance," Renee said. She looked up and her eyes had the exact same pleading look that Bella would give me when she wanted me to do something for her.

I tried to resist, I really did, but those eyes looked so much like Bella's. So, finally, after what felt like millions of hours, I sighed and slumped my shoulders slightly before giving her a faint nod.

Renee smiled thankfully at me, and that was the day that would eventually lead us to become as close as Bella and I.

...Ha, yeah right.

* * *

I did promise to give Phil a chance though, so when he came home from baseball practice, I shook his hand and formally introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Emmett Swan. Nice to meet you," I said firmly while grasping his hand.

"Phil Dwyer, nice to meet you too," he replied before shaking my hand.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment before wandering back into the kitchen where Renee was cooking dinner.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked her.

She turned around and smiled at me before saying, "No, I'm just about done here. You and Phil can go wash up. I'll set the table."

I gave her a small smile back before turning around and heading upstairs to my room. Renee had helped me move my things up to the guest bedroom that she had prepared for me before Phil was due to come home. My room was extremely nice. It was painted a royal blue while the bathroom was painted a forest green. The bed was a king sized bed with a TV on the opposite wall from the bed. I also had a balcony that faced the street and had a nice view of the garden. Overall, it was a slightly downplayed Ritz Carlton; nothing like my old room back in Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Forks, Washington, without Emmett is dull and boring. Emmett had always been my one best friend. I didn't have much friends at school because I always had Emmett, but now that I don't, I was finally going to have to start making an effort to make new friends. They will never replace Emmett though. I just hope that he doesn't find anyone to replace me either.

* * *

A/N: Awwwww they totally miss each other :(. I know that the story is really dull and boring so far but I promise that it will get interesting from the next chapter or so. I'm planning on fast forwarding to three months later in the next chapter, so things will get a bit interesting...and mysterious...maybe. Anyway, constructive criticism and nice reviews are always welcome!


End file.
